Electronic devices, including wearable technology and mobile platforms such as smartphones, laptops, notebook computers, and tablet computers, continue to shrink in size. A power delivery system, including one or more battery cells, is often among the largest components of a portable electronic device. For portable electronic devices to shrink in size, power delivery systems would benefit from efficiently using space provided in the electronic device.